


she's going to be brilliant

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 11:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5332340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is quiet moments spent lying in fields, staring up at the clouds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	she's going to be brilliant

They're lying together on the sun-warmed grass, his head somewhere near her hip as he stares up at the bright blue sky. The fingers of one hand are absently toying with the hem of her thin cotton dress while he points at the sky with the other, describing the shapes of the clouds. Her fingers are gently stroking his hair and she laughs softly as he declares one cloud to be Slitheen-shaped.

He turns his head to grin at her and sits up, touching his lips softly to hers. He stays where he is a moment, his eyes on her face. He loves being this close to her, seeing the freckles lightly splashed across her nose, the tiny flecks of gold in her irises, the way her lashes curve gently upward.

"How is she today?" he asks, leaning back and placing one hand lightly on Rose's belly.

"Sleeping right now, I think," she replies, looking thoughtfully down at her stomach.

"And you?"

"Quite comfortable, actually, because she's not asleep on my bladder."

The Doctor laughs. "Where is she?"

Rose places her palm low on her right side and he moves his hand to cover hers.

"Have you thought of any names?" he asks, glancing at her.

She bites her lower lip and frowns a little. "Not yet. Nothing really feels right."

"I might have one," he says quietly. "Obviously if you don't like it, we don't have to use it, but I just thought maybe-"

Rose places her other hand on his cheek and smiles at him. "Tell me."

"I thought maybe... Donna."

There's a beat of silence and then he looks hesitantly up at Rose. A warm breeze rustles the high grass around them and lightly tosses her hair around her head.

"You don't like it," the Doctor says and Rose shakes her head quickly, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"I love it," she says, smiling slightly. "I think it's perfect."

"Yeah?" he says.

Rose nods and a broad grin crosses his face as he moves to kiss her again.

"I think she likes it, too," Rose says softly. "She's moving a bit."

The Doctor places his ear to Rose's stomach, his hands cradling the rounded sides and his eyes widen incredulously.

"I can hear her heart beating," he whispers.

"You can?" Rose asks, touching her fingers to her lips. Tears sparkle in her eyes as she smiles.

"Like a little hummingbird," he murmurs and closes his eyes, listening to the muffled fluttering sounds. He feels Rose's hand on top of his own and gives her fingers a gentle squeeze.

"Oh, Donna," he says softly. "You're going to be brilliant."  



End file.
